


A Quest for Wyvern

by ForenhelCu



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shrek Fusion, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Inspired by Shrek (Movies), Just a little angst, Romance, based off the plot for a certain dreamworks movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForenhelCu/pseuds/ForenhelCu
Summary: A Gargoyles AU where Goliath, Brooklyn, Lexington, Hudson and Broadway live in an empty Castle Wyvern, which lies outside of the country of Fae and Humans. But when the lord Duncan begins capturing magical creatures in order to create a country of just humans, Goliath will have to go on a quest with his clan to reclaim their home by rescuing a forgotten princess from a hellhound protected castle. Surrounded by lava. So that lord Duncan could marry said princess.At least, that was the plan.





	A Quest for Wyvern

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody one told me...

The air turns crisp as seen and unseen creatures retreated back to their nests with nightfall.The last of the sun’s rays disappear from the horizon. The coming of the evening is accompanied with the tranquillity that is expected of the settling of life.

The night silence is interrupted only by the sound of slow footfalls that echo from within a castle – _Castle Wyvern_.

The solitary castle stands on a hill, built there long ago by a people long passed. Isolated from the rest of civilization, the wind moans as it sweeps through the many empty rooms and halls once filled by many as the stars begin littering the night sky. One of its residents; a large lavender winged behemoth, treads out to greet the twilight. As nightfall calls for beasts to find their dens and for man to rest, the gargoyles of castle Wyvern arise to protect their castle and their home.

The creature unfurled his wings from where they were wrapped around his shoulders. The evening breeze felt cool as it gusted against them. A sigh escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes in contentment.

Not too long later, the sound of footsteps sounded from behind him as a bearded gargoyle emerged from within the castle’s tower.

“The evening be offering good winds for gliding, Goliath?”

Goliath folded his wings back and caped them around him as he smiled back to his old mentor. “It does, Hudson, and I daresay tonight just might pass quietly.”

Hudson rolled his eyes skyward before shaking his head. “I wouldn’t bet on it, laddie.”

Turning back to the fields that lay before their castle, Goliath felt the currents skim across his skin as he breathed in the night air. Although the sun does no harm unto them, his kind – gargoyles preferred to live nocturnally. Gliding under the cover of night to better conceal themselves for hunting and to protect their home. At least, that is how Hudson and he had learned to live. For a moment, old friends stood side by side in the calm silence. Said calm silence did not last long, though.

Crashing echoed from the castle tower behind them. The annoyed voices of youth accompanying it.

“You _had_ to go and stash your scrap up there, didn’t you?”

“It’s not _my_ fault! How was _I_ supposed to know you and Broadway would go snooping around in the _dungeons_?”

Hudson shook his head as the voices came closer with the plodding of footsteps. Eventually, a red agitated gargoyle exited onto the tower’s terrace, followed by two others: a small khaki-coloured gargoyle with web-like wings and a much portlier turquoise-coloured gargoyle who was rubbing a bump on his head. The smaller one had barely finished defending himself before the third youth interjected. “We weren’t snooping, Lex. We were just hungry, right Brooklyn?”

“You mean _you_ were hungry,” the red one – Brooklyn scoffed. Folding his arms with an irritated scowl, he glared back at the smaller one. “Besides, who keeps entire baskets of useless old junk?”

The accused shot back with an annoyed grimace. “First of all, it’s not _junk_. Secondly-”.

“Lexington. Brooklyn. Broadway.”

The three visibly flinched as Goliath’s deep voice put an end to their squabble. They slowly looked over at their leader as Hudson shook his head. Goliath raised an eyebrow at the trio, the underlying chastisement was not lost on them. The Brooklyn swiftly cleared his throat as he jabbed an elbow at his smaller rookery brother, shooting a small accusatory glance as he offered an explanation. “Broadway and I were just looking around the castle rooms when we happened to bump into some of Lexington’s trash.” Lexington bristled and looked as though he were about to reply when Goliath spoke again.

“Your… collections, Lexington?”

Partly grateful but also abashed; Lexington could only rub the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously. “Well, yeah. I mean, it’s just stuff I happen to find when we’re out patrolling. That’s all.”

“Hm.” For a moment Goliath turned away as he thought silently.

For a while, they remained that way in silence.

Finally, Goliath released a sigh before turning back to smile lightly at the trio, relaxing his stance as he did so.

“Well then,” Goliath smiled lightly, causing the three to raise their heads. “As long as it is of no harm, I do not see it unreasonable to find something enjoyable to do in all of your spare time.”

Lexington brightened, turning to throw a haughty look towards Brooklyn, who merely rolled his eyes in response, arms crossed over his chest. “But, _please_. Do try to get along. We wouldn’t want any more accidents,” their leader added in a more serious tone.

All three grimaced at the reminder of the recent tiff between them that had nearly cost Broadway one of his wings. They were competing amongst themselves around the castle’s gatehouse when Lexington began messing with the pulley system of the drawbridge. The cause and effect resulted in Broadway getting in the way of the bridge’s descent and would have left with a torn wing had Goliath not been nearby to pull him away in time.

Leaving the three to their own, Goliath went over to the edge of the castle tower as he turned his attention to the landscape that surrounded their castle. Hudson let out a small sigh as he watched the three youths. Although they strained to remain on their best behaviour, the fact remained that they were becoming restless, and he saw their desire to explore further than where they patrolled and hunted. To see more of what lay in the lands of men and fae. Hudson knew that it was out of respect for their leader that they had not attempted something as rebellious as to run off on their own. But, even so, it was only a matter of time before they approached the subject with Goliath seriously. Turning to look over at the subject of his musings, one hand had settled atop of the battlements as Goliath’s eyes appeared unfocused as in though deep thought. Hudson remembered a time when he saw that same curious desire in Goliath. A desire to go beyond what they knew. A desire he watched dampen over time.

Hudson sighed.

He could only wonder what action his successor would take this time.

Hudson glanced back at the three in time to see Brooklyn step away from the others as he slowly made his way towards Goliath, a claw nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh… Goliath? I’ve- _we_ ’ve been thinking-” Brooklyn stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Goliath’s back tense suddenly.

After an instant Goliath quickly unfurled his wings, silencing any remaining conversation from the others. Goliath turned to look back at his clan in wry amusement. “It appears we will be entertaining visitors.”

* * *

“Pilfering a castle guarded by gargoyles at nightfall.” An unkempt man grumbled to his comrade walking beside him as he motioned towards the back of their leader. “It’s crazy, and Hakon knows it!”

A group of bandits moved slowly towards castle Wyvern. Their leader – Hakon, led the way while hauling a frightened old man along.

“No, my dear friend. That’s not crazy.”

The man who had spoken up before flinched when he felt a hand suddenly grasp his shoulder roughly and paled as he came face-to-face with Hakon.

“Questioning my sanity when I’m in earshot; _that’s_ _crazy_!”

Shoving the bandit away, Hakon turned to glower at the elder. “Is this the Castle Wyvern?” After receiving a trembling nod, Hakon sneered as he threw the man back, his subordinates catching the old man while jeering about perhaps needing bait to draw out the ‘monsters’. This only caused the man to pale further in fear as a small cry escaped.

“In that case, I say whatever gargoyles there are not but scurrying rats,” yelled Hakon as he withdrew one of the grappling hook ropes from their supplies. “And even if they aren’t, it’s worth the risk for the blunder within! Onward!”

With that, Hakon threw the first hook onto the outer fortifications of a tower and began to climb over the walls of Wyvern, ten his men following suit while others remained to guard their hostage and to keep watch. Successfully climbing over the battlements, Hakon scanned the courtyard for any signs of guards or soldiers – and finding none, his eyes came to rest on the castle’s keep; where the bounty was most likely to be. Grinning back at his men to make sure they noticed as well, Hakon drew his sword while chuckling victoriously. “What did I tell you? No guards nor monstrous gargoyles in sight except to scare any coward in their bed. The treasure is in sight! The fabled riches of Wyvern are ou–”

“A victory declared prematurely is no victory at all.”

Jumping at the sudden intrusion, Hakon spun around with his sword in front of him to search for where the voice had come from. “Wha–”

In a blink of an eye, a large shadow swooped down on the group before lunging at Hakon and disappearing into the darkness with him in tow. The men that came with Hakon paled instantly as they saw their leader’s sword clank on the floor before them, and quickly drew out their own weapons as they attempted to find whatever that had hid in the blackness that surrounded them. All too soon several inhumane roars sounded from around them, and the men could do little more than swing their swords blindly as one by one they fell either to a tail sweeping across their feet, or a clawed hand or two would throw them over the ramparts to the shock of their companions below.

Back on the ground, the remaining bandits stood their ground, swords already drawn and spears held at the ready. The old man that had been tied nearby could do nothing more but pray that he would not be found as he broke into a cold sweat, eyes shut tight against the screams of men and monster alike.

A number of loud thuds nearby caused his eyes to snap open in fear. The sight of three- no, four gargoyles surrounding his captors as they froze in fear caused a terrified cry to escape him. Quickly closing his eyes again as he trembled against his bounds, the elder missed one of the gargoyles glancing in his direction.

A bandit yelled as he charged towards one of the gargoyles, the spear in his hands aiming for its belly. He didn’t get far before the weapon was snatched out of his hands by an older looking gargoyle, before snapping it in two, throwing it onto the ground before the others. Falling back, the man moved away from the beasts before suddenly his back came into contact with what felt like a wall, until he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and a growl emitting from the ‘wall’. Slowly looking up, his greatest fears were confirmed when he saw the dark face of a large gargoyle glaring back. Fearfully swallowing the bile back down his throat, the bandit slowly attempted to move away when suddenly, with eyes glowing white in the dark, the gargoyle bellowed a guttural roar with one claw raised.

That was all the bandits needed to run off screaming in fear, weapons and unconscious comrades abandoned.

Watching to see if they might turn back – which they didn’t, the Goliath began to relax before hearing a terrified sob from a nearby tree. As he turned towards the source of the sound, Goliath was surprised to see an old man tied to a tree practically bawling in terror as Broadway attempted to approach him with his hands raised with an awkward smile in a show of good intent. This did not nothing and only caused the man to sob even louder.

Giving up on trying to appear friendly, Broadway settled on simply removing the restraints holding him and nearly jumped when the man immediately began to flee as he scrambled away. Broadway just watched in quiet annoyance as the man kept tripping over his own feet trying to get away.

_‘If he’s going to run away at least try to run away properly, eesh.’_

Broadway started when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Goliath smiling down sympathetically. Brooklyn and Lexington followed from behind.

“Eh, don’t let it get to you Broadway. It’s probably not every day you get to see a real gargoyle in action,” Brooklyn encouraged in attempts to gain back the sense of victory of protecting their home once again from thieves.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Broadway shrugged.

As the five began to make their way back to their castle, Broadway stopped when he noticed a book laying on the ground near the tree. Picking it up and catching up with the others, Broadway curiously flipped through the pages. He was glad to find that each page had pictures with a few words he assumed that explained what the pictures meant. He was wondering at the illustrations of a human woman in some castle when Goliath inquired what he had with him.

“Oh! I think that old man must have brought it with him and forgot to take it back. I found it near the tree he was tied to.” Goliath nodded in response as if satisfied by the answer before Broadway spoke again.

“Goliath? I was wondering, uh, if you didn’t mind, if you could, um…”

Chuckling kindheartedly, Goliath held out a hand for Broadway. “Would you like me to read it for you?” Grateful for the offer, Broadway eagerly placed the book in Goliath’s hand and awaited in excited anticipation as Goliath flipped through the book’s pages to the beginning as they walked across the drawbridge that had been lowered by Lexington, who had raced with Brooklyn to the other side.

By the time they entered the courtyard, Lexington and Brooklyn joined them, curious as to what Broadway could be excited for. Meanwhile, Hudson found a seat not too far away on an empty wagon, having overheard Goliath and Broadway’s conversation while walking back to the castle.

Clearing his throat, Goliath began.

“Once upon a time there was a lovely princess…”

That had certainly caused Brooklyn and Lexington’s ears to perk as they huddled even closer now around Goliath and Broadway. Goliath moved a bit away from the three in amusement before continuing.

“But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by Love’s first kiss.

She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire breathing hellhound.

Many brave knights had attempted free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed.

She waited in the hellhound’s keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower…”

Goliath paused for a moment as he considered the final words of the story.

“For her True Love, and True Love’s First Kiss.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure you've all guessed what this little abomination is based off. But no, this isn't going to be a parody, I promise. I was simply watching the movie and thinking about the lack of Gargoyles AUs when suddenly I realized that if you took out the extra comedy and such, the plot in its barest form could actually make for an interesting story :)
> 
> So this is the result of those thoughts. This will be a serious take on the AU, and honestly, I just want to explore the possibilities for a bit. So if you enjoy this, please let me know (^ _ ^)b  
> (Honestly this is my first fanfiction so please have mercy I don't know what I'm doing-) 
> 
> *Also, all rights belong to their rightful owners so copyright. Am I doing this right? Don't sue me please*


End file.
